One Was Silver, The Other Was Gold
by Temperance Cross
Summary: A collection of Silvers RayleighxGol D. Roger fanfiction. all stories are shippy or platonic. mostly shippy.
1. Have My Cake And Eat It Too

It was a cake, stationed where Silvers would normally sit in the galley. Not just any cake, but a /wedding/ cake.

Sitting. Where. He. Sat

He stared at it, expecting it to explode and some Rogers-clone-midget to pop out of the remainders to tell him that they were getting married. It didn't happen, all it did was sit there, being pretty and well crafted.

It was the work of skilled (and expensive) bakers, not the staff, he noted and inspected it closer. There were flowers, not just any flowers, but flowers that Silvers loved and it drove him insane. /No one/ knew he liked those flowers, no one.

But him.

So the man grabbed the knife next to it, ignoring the calls of cheerful crew mates about if they were finally tying the knots and cut into the beautiful cake. He grabbed a plate and skilfully retracted a piece from it, moving back to Rogers and lightly putting it in front of him. "Here you go Captain." The (obviously) fake shock of there being CAKE in the area override his knowing that Silvers was going to do something, but the next thing everyone knew. There was a loud smack, the table cracking under the force of Silvers smashing the man's head into the cake and dusted his hands off before speaking.

"Let this be a warning you all of you, do this again and you'll end up like your captain or worse."

Everyone howled in laughter as he turned to leave, hissing and growling like an angry cat.

He twisted in his bed, sleepless and annoyed. He understood what was missing, but there was no way in hell he was going to go crawling into that bastards bed after the cake fiasco. As sweet as the gesture of the flowers were (He was going to kill him if he told anyone), it still pissed him off to no end of how he was seen as a joke. Reactions, they were always reactions.

It was then that he hatched a plan.


	2. Have My Cake And Eat It Too 2

He twisted in his bed, sleepless and annoyed. He understood what was missing, but there was no way in hell he was going to go crawling into that bastards bed after the cake fiasco. As sweet as the gesture of the flowers were (He was going to kill him if he told anyone), it still pissed him off to no end of how he was seen as a joke. Reactions, they were always reactions.

It was then that he hatched a plan.

It worked like a dream, easily bringing another man to bed with into his cabin, making him scream and moan the way that only Rayleigh could do. When he was finished, he made no hiding the bruises all over his neck, even going so far to be as shirtless as much as possible, the ring absent for the next week.

The crew talked, loudly. Wondering if perhaps they went to far and that Rayleigh was done with their bullshit. Even going so far as to tail the blond to wherever he went. There were more men then women, now. All of them complete opposite of Rogers, all of them quiet outside of the bedroom but were screamers inside the bedroom, making everyone wake up with a start and then go running for the captain.

Silvers refused to talk to him, getting second hand orders from others or pretending he didn't hear him. He carried his duty well enough.

Even when it got to the point that Silvers had to hide the smug smirk that came with seeing Rogers' tired and unhappy face staring at him. It was too sweet.

Until he got pinned to the wall, after watching another man leave the ship, by Rogers. Hands rolling down his hips and needy kisses being pressed against his jaw and neck. "Talk to me," the man quietly whined. "I swear, I'm going crazy. You win, gods, Ray-" Silvers could only smugly smirk and push Rogers away to leave.

"Enjoy your night, Captain. I'll enjoy mine."

Next time he was cornered he was presented with flowers and loud proclamations of his apologies. Silvers threw the flowers overboard (a waste, again, they were his favourite) and stalked off with no more of a wave or other motion to signify that he actually cared all that much. He brought home another man that night.

Then he was pushed into the wall a week after, insistent hands rubbing at his groin, teeth biting into the lobe of his ear and growls and hisses of that f he didn't accept him back he was going to go for desperate measures. Silvers gave in that night, happily sporting the ring the day after.

Rogers however, couldn't walk straight for a week.


	3. Least He Could Do

He tipped the flask to his lips, drinking in deep the firewater, allowing it to burn his throat on the way down. Numb, he had to keep numb, though eyes were cast on the wall behind the man he was playing against's (he really should pay attention, but the man's IQ was blaringly below Silvers' ability to cheat, he was sweeping the floor with him without even batting an eye) head and then swallowed the last gulp in the silver container. Why would he- Silvers breathed in deep and quickly excused himself from the table, gathering his winnings and putting them in his pocket. Shoulders tensed and a quick wave of haki rolled off him, knocking most men out as he punched the wall and then ripped the news clipping down and left the bar.

It looked like he was going home.

He arrived to the bar he needed to sit in (it had the best view of the execution stand, he told himself. It wasn't that he was going to try and swing in and save the idiot's sorry ass), face upturned to the window as he glared and his jaw twitched. He swore quietly and fingers tightened around the brass handle of the mug. Ears strained as he watched and hear the booming baritone he was so used too (no, it wasn't almost a year since he had heard it. He had seen the man a few months ago- In passing, no words were spoken directly at each other, he swore that Rogers didn't even see him, to engrossed in the lady).

"If you want my treasure, you can have it… I left it all at that place… in one piece-"

Eyes drifted closed and Silvers slammed his mug down onto the table the moment he was sure that his captain was dead.

"Idiot," Silvers hissed to himself. "You idiot." A wry grin spread over the blond's lips and he could only suck in a heaving sigh, shoving the same feelings down into a void of numbness. "I don't know whether I should find your grave and piss on it or clap and give you a proper burial. I hate you for this, Captain."

He let out a breathy laugh and rubbed his nose carefully. "Leaving me to clean up your dumbass messes, just like you." He fidgeted and stared at the ring around his finger. Lips forming a thin line finally as he took it off, staring at it for a moment and then moving like he was going to toss it into the garbage can as he was leaving.

For once, he didn't. Instead, he put the ring back on and glared at it.

This was the least he could do.


	4. The Ring

He didn't like the feeling of loss, the empty hole that the bastard left in his chest. He wanted to be numb again, he wanted to not care. He didn't want to wear the damn ring anymore. He wanted to stuff it deep into his small closet and instead he kept it there, stationed on his finger where it had been shoved onto from the night of the execution. Shoulders hunched as he twisted and turned in his bed, telling himself that no, this wasn't his fault, that no he couldn't have stopped him. Hell, he simply wished he could find a way to bring him back and kill him all over again. Silvers' chest ached and a fist bumps against his forehead as he got up from the straw mattress.

He walked slowly and left the tiny room, moving out to stand out on his balcony. It was raining, Silvers wasn't sure if this was appropriate or if the world was telling him that he needed to suck it up and that this was a tiny little violin in it's own proverbial way.

It was then he started pulling the ring off and putting it away until he couldn't handle it anymore.


	5. The Crutch

He twitched, watching the man with a look of annoyance plastered all over tanned features. He couldn't help but feel somewhat used, eyes following the dancing figures on deck, scowling to himself. Silvers stood and quickly pushed through the crowd to go to his chamber, muttering quietly to himself through the whole journey.

He wasn't there to be a crutch for someone elses happiness, he swore. This wasn't love either, the reason his chest hurt and his stomach turned wasn't because he was jealous of watching her dance with _his_ captain. Watch him laugh and smile at her like there were no other person in the world that could get him to do it. The lump of his throat was only there because she would be devestated when the idiot died from some disease that seemed to only affect him. This wasn't love and he _wasn't_ a crutch for the bastard to lean on when there wasn't anyone else there.

He was going to end up hurt, he knew this already, he was going to end up with his heart mangled and mind ravaged wth grief because of this whole situation.

_He wasn't a crutch_, and he _wasn't in love_.

Later, when Rogers came busting in to find his first mate, Silvers looked up and then looked back down at his book ignoring him as the man rambled on and on about the woman he was dancing with. Ray's heart turned to stone and dropped into his stomach, but he stood slamming the book down hard onto the wooden nightstand, pushed the man up against the wall and kissed him hard to shut him up.

"Stop talking about her, moron," he growled, reminding himself inwardly that he wasn't in love, that this wasn't possessiveness, that this was him simply wanting the man to shut his goddamned face.

But he didn't. Gol D. Fucking Rogers never did, he just continued babbling on about Rouge and how great she was. Rayleigh couldn't take it any more, he stepped back and put his fist through a wall and took it out and yanked the man away from the door and shoved him outside, closing and locking the door and then quietly resting his head onto the door.

Ears caught the confused noises from the other, babling about how he wasn't sure what he did wrong, then there was banging on the door and Ray ignored it, slumping onto the ground and sighing.

He was the crutch and he was in love.

And he hated Rogers most for doing it to him.


	6. Single Second  RayRougeRoger

He twitches and can't help but smile as he watched the happy couple dance through the last lingering beams of sunlight. Blue eyes focus on the red locks and he doesn't know what this could be. His eyes shift to the shine of dark hair and the smile grows even more. His heart jumps into his throat and he swears that this was almost worth the pain it was going to give him in later days. He kicks back and tosses his head back and laughs low in his throat, before he sets his mug of indescribable liquor down and rubs the bridge of his nose almost in a gentle ebbing mirth. He only can look up when he feels long hair brush against his face and rough hands tugging at him eagerly.

"Hellfire Ray, you know you look older sitting 'lone," The voice is like a roughly chopped gravel in reality, but it slides down him like it was smooth cream. 'Ray' can't help but smile and laugh loudly at the other, but he cracks a blue eye and stares up into murky brown and then over to gentle sea-colored ones.

"And what say you of this, Tiger Lily?" Ray ignores the look he gets from the man, eyes focus easily on the green.

"I don't think he looks old at all." Rayleigh can only grin more, looking back at the man, just barely refraining from sticking his tongue out at the man like an impudent child. Instead, he allows himself to lean back and give a smug look at him.

"Thank you, m'dear. And any age I show is only because of your sorry ass, and you know it Captain," he can't stop himself from teasing now, actually allowing himself to stick his tongue out and mock the darkly tanned man and flick his nose lightly when he leans down to look more at him. Those same dark eyes stare hard into his face, trying to discern if there was some coming joke that he wasn't getting in on, before a quiet 'murr' of confusion.

"Are you high?" The statement only makes Ray laugh louder than before and tug the man down for a hard kiss, allowing him to taste his mouth. "Oh bloody hell, you're even sober. The world is ending. Ray is being nice, someone get me a fan, I might just keel over right here." But his captain wastes no time in getting more of the kisses, half trying to figure out if the alcohol magically disappeared from his breath and mouth or if Ray finally snapped. "Are you sure you're not high? Because I'd completely understand if you were. I mean, it'd explain everything. And-"

"Hush, enjoy it." He shifts slightly, offering his lap to the woman and smiling gratefully. "And you, m'dear, get the seat of honor-"

"My lap is the seat of honor!" Roger complains, pouting and making grabby hands at the woman with the red hair, only to have them smacked, which prompts more whining.

"Quiet Captain, the big people are talking, so... as I was saying, the seat that no D has ever had, not even the moron who's throwing a fit right next to us." He pats his lap a bit, grinning wide and eyes crinkling with the beginnings of crows feet. He watches her turn red for a few moments, before nods, taking her perch on his lap, prompting Ray to stick his tongue out once more at Rogers. "I win."

"Oh like hell!" The beast of a man scowls and moves to yank on Ray's ear, before staring at him and leans in close to start nibbling on his ear and giving low growls. "M'still the captain here, you don't win until I go down. And as it stands I'm- Still-" Roger cuts off, watching playful blue eyes as Ray's mouth dips low on the woman's shoulder, soft squelches sound for a few moments, before the blond pulls away to admire his handy work. "You didn't- Hey! That's my woman! Ray! I'm going to-" 

"O Captain, my captain. Whatever are you going to do? Punch me? You've done far worse to me, you've made me fall in love with you, marry you and never want to leave your side. What more could you ever do to me? Kick me down a hole? Try to kill me? I'll climb from that hole to come be by your side, if you kill me, I'll haunt you and do the same... There isn't much you can do to me left, those three things are possibly the worse." The brutal honesty was refreshing to Ray, he was always so used to hiding behind facades, but as the woman turns to face him, picking his face up and kissing his cheeks and chin lightly, Ray can't do more than beam. "Yes, Tiger Lily?"

"Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard, he lightens the beacon, light at the end of world, showing the way lighting hope in their hearts, the ones on their travels homeward from afar," she mutters and smiles slightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. She gets a confused look from the blue eyed man, before the meaning sinks in. Cheeks flush and his eyes close briefly so he can regain his composure, before he leans in and lightly sucks a mark right below her ears. Ray easily ignores the protests, before he scoops the woman up in one arm offers a hand to the male fuming besides him.

"Are you wanting to be picked up too, captain?" the gentle jibe is thrown out as a chuckle, wiggling the fingers testingly at the man. "Come, we're gonna go play in the shallows, the water here is clear, beautiful, untainted. Let's have fun." Rayleigh can't stop the almost too wide smile crossing over his lips and how his sea colored eyes begged Roger silently to come join him in frivolous games in the water.

"Ye- Oh hell no! Wait-" The man jerks and grabs the blond's hand and purposely bumps rings against the first mate's, beaming in the exact shit-eating grin that Ray avoided using. "Swimming, huh. I can do that. Let's go."

"Lead away, captain. I'll follow with the tiger lily. She does look a bit parched, aye?"

Silent words were traded as the two rush barefooted towards the water and Ray tossed the woman into the deeper waters, swimming after her with a captain not far behind. They play until the sun is well beyond down and sit on the beach drying off in the cool night. Ray can't believe he is so lucky right at that moment and knows this is how forever feels. In that single second, he knows what he wants and who he needs.


End file.
